¿Que es esto que siento? ¿Amor? Rivamika
by AckermanHime9
Summary: El la odia.Ella lo odia. Dos de los soldados mas habilidosos en batalla,pero un deasastre en lo sentimental,comienzan a sentir algo desconocido para los dos. ¿Podran darse cuenta uno por el otro antes de que sea tarde?
1. Odio

Otro día nuevo,otro día en la tropa de exploración,otro día aguantando a Levi.Últimamente las cosas han cambiado muy quedo ahí despierta viendo al que nos unimos a la tropa de exploración,no hemos podido estar fue reclutado exclusivamente por Erwin,los dos estrategas,Eren y Hanji están todo el dia en el laboratorio,y yo estoy en la tropa élite de Levi Ackerman,el maldito enano que me llamo...aun pregunto porque ese maldito me quiere en su relaciones dentro del escuadrón son de maravilla,mas con Petra si no fuera por ella,Levi y yo estaríamos muertos,ella siempre interviene en nuestras peleas cosa que le nos toca ayudarles a los chicos de las tropas estacionarias,y no hacemos nada hasta nuevo aviso del capitán hacia el comedor a desayunar,pero mi sorpresa es que todos se habían ido,y ahí estaba Levi,ignore su presencia y tome un pan y algo de agua y ese fue mi desayuno.

-Oi,Ackerman...-me dice-

-lo ignoro-

-Ackerman

-¿Que? Lo siento debido a tu tamaño no pude escuchar nada

-¿Adivina que? -me mira-

-¿Que?-lo miro-

-Iras a correr 500 vueltas alrededor de donde están los demás chicos ayudando,esto es debido a tu falta de puntualidad

-¿ Adivina que? No me importa...Ademas,¿De que te quejas maldito enano frustrado? Es tu maldita culpa que me despierte tarde,ademas ¿Cual es tu puto problema conmigo? Me pones a correr todos los malditos días una y otra vez,esperas que este como que nada...Soy humana,no me pones a hacer nada mas que correr...no tienes creatividad para castigar a nadie...maldito -le digo casi gritando-

\- Ackerman...que buena idea la que me has dado...Iras a correr 700 vueltas,luego vendras a limpiar establo por establo,y toda la quiero que quede tan reluciente que pueda ver mi reflejo en el piso,y si no me gusta como queda lo harás de nuevo y hasta que quede como yo quiero,me importa una mierda si no comes o no duermes,pero quiero que esto que te encargo este listo para hoy,si no lo terminas se me olvidara que eres mujer y te haré lo mismo que le hice a tu hermano en la vez así aprendes a respetar a tus superiores mocosa...y yo que tu empiezo enseguida,el día no te ajustara para tantas cosas que tienes que cierto mañana a las 4:00 te quiero lista para entrenar,y si no lo haces pobre de ti.

salgo super cabreada tiro la puerta al salir y agarro un caballo y me voy hacia los muros,donde están los demás Erd y Petra están hablando y al ver mi cara de cabreo se acercan a mi.

\- ¿Que te pasa Mikasa? - me mira Petra-

-El maldito de Levi me ha Dios...-no termino de hablar-

-Pero igual tu sabias que tendrás castigo te levantaste un poco tarde - me dice Erd-

-¿De que lado estas? - lo miro-

-Ríe-Lo siento soy imparcial,solo digo que era lo mas seguro.

-¿Que harás Mikasa,cual es el castigo? - me mira petra-

-Correr 700 metros,y limpiar los establos y la casa hasta que reluzca todo eso el día de HOY! -grito-

-Yo que tu empezaría en este momento no creo que el tiempo te ajuste para tanto -dice Erd-

-Directo como siempre...

-A la hora de almuerzo te hablamos Mika ¿Si? -dice Petra-

-Claro.

Comienzo a correr puedo hacer 400 vueltas seguidas de eso estoy consiente,y lo se...pero ese maldito enano...aun no entiendo la razón de estar en su tropa élite.A la hora de almuerzo apenas llevo 300 vueltas,no voy a almorzar se que eso me va a hacer tanto mal,pero tengo que terminar de hacer esto,el maldito enano no me dará de comer a los malditos titanes.

Cuando llevo 600 vueltas mis piernas comienzan a dormirse,y del dolor ni las siento,pero ya solo me faltan 100 se que las terminare,se que es tarde el sol ya se comienza a ocultar,a la hora de cenar aun sigo corriendo ya solo me faltan 25 vueltas y podre irme.

No se como mierdas termine de hacer las vueltas,mis piernas ya no responden me duelen,me cuesta respirar estoy mas que cansada...me subo al caballo y no se de que forma llego al momento de llegar a la casa,voy al almacen y me pongo la ropa de limpiar,me quito los arneses del equipo 3D y mi chaqueta,y comienzo a limpiar el establo...estoy muerta DIOS! cuando e limpiado cada uno de los espacios en los establos me siento en una pila de paja,mis piernas me están matando,me levanto y asi voy a limpiar la casa,cuando estoy por comenzar me encuentro a Levi.

-Los establos están bien...te debería de felicitar pero es tu obligación mocosa,aun te queda la casa entera,y es mas de media noche..yo que tu termino lo mas rápido que pueda,recuerda a las 4:00 am empieza tu entrenamiento,yo me retiro a dormir.

TCH! Maldito enano,comienzo a limpiar cada detalle,cada parte,hasta que me puedo ver reflejada en el piso,el ultimo lugar a limpiar era el comedor,cuando e terminado,mis piernas ya no pueden y ahí me caigo,sentada...me trato de levantar y no puedo,sigo respirando un poco raro..el estomago me esta matando...me quedo ahí y tomo un poco de agua,y no se como pero me dormí.

Me desperté porque sentí un choque de sensaciones...Levi me había tirado un balde de agua a la cabeza,me siento un poco con fiebre,me duele el cuerpo horrible no me puedo mover,pero vamos Mikasas Ackerman,debes de ser fuerte y demostrarle al maldito enano que eres mas fuerte que el.

-A entrenar...200 vueltas y podas entrar para seguir con los siguientes trabajos...-me mira-

Al salir,la lluvia me empapa,si el muy maldito esta con su capa del escuadrón y yo solo con mi Jean,mis botas y mi camisa,me siento enferma,no se como termine sus vueltas de mierda,me caí varias veces,me dolía todo,y de la peor forma,al final termine toda llena de lodo y cuando quise entrar a la casa,Levi me dijo que no podía entrar porque estaba llena de lodo e iba a ensuciar carajo si yo limpie,y si el muy maldito me dejo afuera bajo la lluvia,me senté en la grada de la puerta,y el cansancio y el dolor hicieron que todo se volviera negro,mi estomago me duele y me vuelvo debil,antes de caer inconsciente del todo,sentí un gran golpe en mi cabeza,pero estaba tan debil que no me importo.

-Levi...¿Que hice para que me odies tanto?...

Nota de Autora:En esta historia,Levi podra parecerles un poco odioso con Mikasa,y los dos tienen una boca mas que sucia,como se han dado cuenta! Gracias por leer :3 espero le guste mucho,esta historia,gracias por los votos y comentarios.


	2. ¿Entrenamiento?

Mikasa

Desperté,y al momento de abrir los ojos una luz me cegó completamente ¿Donde estoy? me trato de levantar pero una punzada de dolor atravesó mi cabeza..Duele,estoy cansada y el cuerpo me duele,me quedo acostada,no estoy mojada,y únicamente visto una bata blanca,de pronto entra alguien a mi habitación y al mirarme sonríe

-Despertaste -sonríe Hanji-Creí que estarías en estado vegetal

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Que me paso? -la miro-

-Ah el enano te dejo desangrarte un poco,sufriste un golpe en la cabeza y tu cuerpo esta un poco mal...

-Maldito enano...me las va a pagar...¿Quien mierdas se cree? Ese maldito ¿cual es su puto problema conmigo..? ese maldito que cree que soy de hierro...como lo odio -grito y me da un punzón la cabeza-Mierda...

-No se Mikasa...pero lo que le hayas hecho..te odia,bueno estas en la base donde se encontraba Eren,seras curada y luego iras a entrenar..iremos a ver muchos titanes! -dice emocionada-

-Tch...¿Puedo entrenar ya? -la miro-

-Depende de ti

-De que? Si aguantaras el enanin es el que tu supervisara...

-Tch,Tengo que le demostrare de lo que soy capaz...

-Bueno chica,vamos a comer -sonríe- Carne de titan

-Oye...-la miro-

-Bromeo.

luego de esa platica con Hanji me dejo sola,me arregle y salí,no voy a mentir mi cuerpo dolía,pero le voy a demostrar a ese enano de lo que soy capaz,asi que salí hacia los establos y me lo encontre

-Así que estas viva? -me mira-

-Gracias a ti no -lo miro-

-¿Sigues con esa maldita actitud? Ademas,mocosa,no sufriría algún cambio tu muerte..

-Para ti,pero recuerda...valgo como 100 soldados..

-La gente suele mentir..

No se porque,no se si es que ya estaba cansada de su comportamiento no se...ni siquiera me imagine las consecuencias que tendría luego,solamente estaba harta,así que me tire sobre el y lo comenze a golpear.

Comenzamos a luchar y oh Dios comenzó a llover de nuevo,en el piso trataba de golpearlo ya que yo estaba encima de el,pero siempre esquivaba mis ataques,el tenia una ventaja que yo no recordaba el aun usaba su equipo 3D No se en que momento el saco una de sus espadas,me puso bajo el con todo su peso agarro con una de sus manos mis dos manos así estando imobilizada y con su otra mano tenia la espada en mi cuello

-Mira mocosa,no se quien te has creído..pero créeme que de esta no sales viva,golpeaste a uno de tus superiores,y eres tan valiente de creer que podrías ganarme...Mira Ackerman,prepárate porque haré que renuncies de este escuadrón,si no es que mueres en el intento...

-Forcejeo-¿Para que me querías en tu escuadrón si tanto me odias?

-No te quiero aquí,simplemente sigo una orden directa...

-Esto se hace mas interesante,cada vez un poco mas...¿Crees que me vas a hacer renunciar? -le doy una mirada de furia-Lo siento,pero creo que ya tenias que tener claro que no...y respecto a quien me creo un soldado de primera clase..la cual te odia tanto que no sabe si es real eso...

-Mocosa,no sabes siquiera donde te estas metiendo...

sin previo aviso con mis piernas golpeo a Levi dejándolo sin aire,y me levanto y corro hacia dentro de mi cuarto,me siento en el piso y miro mi maldito quien se cree no me va a hacer irme de aquí,le voy a demostrar a ese maldito de lo que soy me pongo a pensar no entiendo desde cuando crece tanto mi odio hacia Levi,creo que todo comenzó cuando golpeo a Eren dentro de los Juzgados...No me importa si era la única forma de salvarlo...se paso,ademas no se que tiene ese maldito contra mi,todos los días me pone el doble de trabajo que a los demás,se que solo soy una soldado de primera clase y que tengo que acatar todo lo que el me dice,pero porque me trata así,no es que me importe mucho tampoco saber la respuesta...me quedo ida viendo el techo cuando escucho unos toques en mi puerta

-Ackerman,hacia el comedor en este momento -me dice Levi y hace que sienta escalofríos-

-Abro la puerta y bajo hacia el comedor en el comedor están todos los chicos- Mikasa! -me abraza Petra- Ya estas mejor -sonríe-

-Claro

-Como saben próximamente estaremos haciendo una expedición fuera de los muros,para lograr llegar al sótano de ese mocoso...Así que estaremos en entrenamiento,y Ackerman,seras entrenada por mi,los demás ya saben que hacer

-Si,Heicho -dicen todos y yo quedo viendo asesinamente a Levi-

-Comiencen,y tu comienza con 200 vueltas...

-Claro

salgo y comienzo a hacer las 200 vueltas cuando e terminado

-Ahora vamos...veré si eres tan buena como dicen que eres o eres la mitad...-me mira- Agarra un caballo y sígueme

llegamos hacia un lugar y si el muy maldito de Levi me puso a subir arboles y subirlos hasta que quede sin gas alguno en mi equipo 3D Se puso a mi par y me miro

-Te quedaras aquí la noche y parte del dia de mañana,no quiero que regreses a la base hasta que hayas terminado,te debes proteger y buscar sobrevirvir,me llevo tu caballo...ya sabes la única forma de regresar que tienes es caminando...o usando tu equipo 3D pero si mal no deduzco no tienes gas...ademas agradece que te dejo tus espadas,que sera lo unico que te acompañara...por cierto estas muy lejos de la base,así que piensa muy bien lo que harás mocosa..no quiero escuchar tu renuncia...me retiro -baja y me deja ahí-

Ya que...me siento en el árbol y comienzo a ver el atardecer...¿No es esto hermoso?,Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un gran estruendo pero que mierdas...miro a todos lados y no miro nada...de nuevo otro estruendo suena como que si estuvieran disparando los cañones,y creo que si no me equivoco un Titan viene...yo estoy entre el muro y la ciudad,lo único que no hace que caiga al otro lado del muro es que me encuentro sobre el árbol,es un árbol lo suficientemente alto como para que nadie me alcance..miro como el titan es detenido y lo matan...pero a que se debe que los titanes estén así de imparables,últimamente han habido muchas alarmas acerca de esto...aun no lo entiendo,el porque de esto,me quedo arriba sobre el árbol,si bajo seré comida..y si no bajo tengo el riesgo de caer hacia donde seré comida de titanes lo mas seguro así que solamente estaré despierta hasta mañana soy capaz de eso...

Cuando se hace de noche,de verdad,que mi estomago pide comida,no es como que haya comido nada últimamente,me la paso peleando con Levi todo el tiempo ni tiempo para comer me queda,luego mi cuerpo caerá y sera culpa mía como siempre.

Eren últimamente me esta tratando de la peor forma,pese a que aun yo lo quiero y lo voy a proteger es como mi hermano después de todo,este alejamiento de tropas creo que hace que cada vez sentimentalmente estemos mas gente llega incluso a pensar que a mi me gusta o algo asi,es solamente alguien a quien aprecio demasiado,si aunque parezca un poco acosadora,pero no es así,Lo mismo con Armin..Últimamente todo cambia,siento que para lo que deberia de servir no lo hago,siento que solamente soy un poco de viento que vaga por este mundo sin siquiera saber quien es o que deveria de hacer con su vida.

Me quedo viendo las estrellas,recuerdos vienen a mi mente,el ultimo dia que pude estar con mis padres...recuerdo que nos acostamos en el pasto a ver las estrellas,mi madre me hablaba acerca de su cultura,y que esperaba que algún día pudiera conocer todo acerca de ella..ella decia que era algo extraña mientras papa le decía que así la amaba..recuerdo estar felices tener un poco de paz,y en ese justo momento no nos interesaba ni un poco los titanes o ese tipo de cosas solamente eramos nosotros 3 tratando de vivir el dia al dia...

Comienzo a sentir un sabor salado y mis mejillas mojadas...valla ¿Hace cuanto no lloraba? No recordaba haber llorado..no sabia lo que se sentía,no como oprimía en mi pecho,siempre no se porque suelo guardarme todo para mi..y no demostrar ningún sentimiento a nadie creo que es mejor asi..no quiero que nadie logre conocerme tanto que sepa que aveces y solo aveces lo único que quiero es ir a esconderme como una niña pequeña..

Me quedo dormida,viendo las estrellas...Me desperto un gran pero un gran dolor,seguido por un estruendo y un crack por parte de mi hombro... 


	3. Tan cerca pero tan lejos

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9dfe7393810f02bb9fe7d63c9b07ae0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mikasa/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33cd96def607c59ffb79504720a739bc"Lo que escuche al despertar fue el sonido de mi hombro dislocándose y yo cayendo desde muy alto hacia el piso,al caer dolía joder dolía,sentía como cada parte de mi jodido cuerpo quedaba sin aire alguno...me quede ahí viendo el cielo...era de día ya las aves volaban...Levi es un imbécil,no me iré de su pito escuadrón pero no lo soporto un día mas,me levante a rastras y comenze a caminar,gracias a Dios mis pies no estaban heridos gracias. a Dios...camine con mi hombro que juro dolía como la mierda...camine y si que quedaba lejos...este maldito enano me vino a tirar aquí,pero no el gran capitán debe estar limpiando los putos pisos de toda a casa hasta que brillen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a804c8d10f6be75e3d11794aa1f2df2"En cerio tengo hambre y sed,nunca me había sentido tan cansada además que el maldito dolor solo empeoraba,y me hacia temblar de este,cuando creo que ya era mas del medio día llegue al fin a la puta base y me arrastre casi hacia dentro,Fui hacia el comedor donde estaban todos y al encontrar me con Levi toda mi ira contenida salio y lo patie tan fuerte como pude,directamente al estomago dejándolo en el piso retorciéndose,.y todos con cara mas que sorprendida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2bb866fbeda8255ee474b42faa23eb9"Yo como pude llegue a mi cuarto y al cerrar la puerta y asegurarme que nadie entraría me desplome en mi cama...solamente me deje ir,estaba demasiado mal...como para que me importara una mierda lo que pasaría después o que me pasaría,solo quería descansar una puta vez desde que estoy aquí,lo se es mucho pedir pero...si que lo necesito y simplemente me dormí ahí con el dolor tan grande que me hacia temblar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64272338bccc3e9abd2d65483364dd64"Me despertaron unos golpes,patadas no tengo la mayor idea de que eran pero eran demasiado fuertes para luego escuchar algo que me puso los pelos en punta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9853982fbd31f0cfb65de678364335cd"-POR UNA MIERDA ACKERMAN ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O LA TUMBARE -grito Levi-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1a1b2d92043c91f08196a02d2a36c52"-me levante o eso intente ya que caí al estar tan débil,y si caí sobre mi hombro,me arrastre y abrí la puerta al abrir la puerta recibí un golpe tan fuerte en mi hombro que me hizo doblar me de dolor en el piso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="623948ac45f4a588b5269c79bd7d46df"-A ver maldita mocosa...¿Que mierdas crees que hiciste? -me grita-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="627edc3cd9d6f6b73faee71946e12358"Al no poder responder porque si respondía,una lo terminaba insultando y haciendo todo peor,o simplemente no podría el dolor me estaba matando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60a2fb95ba19bc69756bbf2ec6e6b88b"-Te dije maldita mocosa..se me olvidaría que eres mujer -levanto mi cabeza y me pego en a cara haciendo que mi labio se rompiera-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b129ed831df183e877b44a15e1b96e"-Me levante- Mira pedazo de mierda...deja me de una puta vez deja me por lo menos ser capaz de golpearte se una puta vez en tu cara...deja de joderme -le pegue en la cara con mi mano Derecha,donde mi hombro estaba dislocado supongo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd0200dde91c32a2050eb59e2aa37058"Me doblo el brazo a tal manera que quedo sobre mi espalda y doblado,solo pude gritar al escuchar a mi hombro hacerle crack de nuevo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="727908325918f85485096bd07aa10b49"-Te diré algo mocosa -me doblo tanto el brazo que me hizo poner mi cabeza en el piso y el doblando mi brazo- Necesitas disciplina y mocosa amo enseñarle disciplina a la gente que se lo merece y por lo visto tu estas impaciente de mostrarme que tan buenos son mis resultados en ti -me dobla de nuevo el brazo y grito- Solo recuerda el que manda aquí soy yo -me suelta y me patea-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce23a0f852e9cf8660b6b73db2cf5ca"Este maldito enano...es fuerte me quedo ahí tirada en el piso,con mi labio sangrante,y temblando del dolor que siento...¿Porque siento este nudo dentro de mi garganta?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d7264cb846729c21e516501ec15c929"Me levanto y camino hacia la cocina supongo debe de haber algo lada comer,cada paso que doy hace que tiemble mas y mas de dolor en la cocina me encuentro a Petra y Moblit Estos dos me miran asustados/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96103b495dab5d7351e63c43d2a93091"-¿Estas bien? -se apresura a decir Petra/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43a3b4c2d10f08d6311623c4ff438573"-Claro -le digo tratando que mi voz no tiemble-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e5871fe6a37b98bc5e5e211be76d72c"-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? -me mira Moblit- El sueño de toda persona que odia a Levi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17bc91e740e42d68de7151a9ceafcf8b"-¿Hay algo de comer? -e vado su comentario-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfa2739db14cfaa1234526979c328ad6"-No,tienes que ir a la ciudad a comer algo ¿tienes dinero? -me mira-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6581dc60200ee2cd0c8ed17f3e276fb1"-asiento- Ya regreso entonces.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43cd7f4e1dd1af43a97c60133bead0e6"-¿piensas salir con tu brazo así? -me dice Moblit cuando estoy por salir-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1e3f14e45fa37cfdbbd7b05b3c30e0"-¿Como?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac6cd12a89fe01b001f1fdfecf5e7b78"-Fácil...tu brazo no lo estas moviendo ni un poco,tu labio tiembla y estas sangrando un poco -me mira-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ebecbf78ba420f5f355cfbc955bc87a"-Cuando regrese hago algo con el...-salgo y tomo un caballo y cuando me subo grito de dolor,joder si que duele-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de0f1f12ae1299d9aa676da3561c8e8f"Luego de un rato cabalgando llevo a la ciudad en la ciudad como un poco ya que no tenia mucho dinero,me quedo ahí en la ciudad parece que hay un tipo de feria,así que me voy hacia un parque hay muchos carritos de chucherías y eso incluso hay una de peluches y quedo enamorada de uno de los peluches pero no llevo dinero así que me abstengo se comprarlo,me voy a sentar en una banca y miro a todos Lados la gente esta feliz con sus hijos...me recuerdan cuando con Carla veníamos a este tipo de cosas...eso hace que mi corazón de nuevo se sienta sofocado...incluso recordar el día que Eren me dio la bufanda me duele...fue el día que perdi a mis padres...la vida es cruel pero a la vez hermosa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5318f5355aff45ddc8eeb1189d51ef25"Compre algunos analgésicos porque si no,no seria capaz de hacer algo y me quede ahí simplemente disfrutando de algo real...era un ambiente en realidad de esos que te sobre acogen y te hacen sentir qué no hay nada mas que esa sensación,cuando llega la noche me como algunas frutas de las que compre y me siento en un tipo de colina y miro las estrellas acostadas sobre el pasto.Y pensar que estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos de salir de las murallas..siempree me imagine las cosas del libro de Armin de poder conocer el mar y nadar en el...o poder ver algunas flores hermosas...pero se que eso no pasara.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d54a953a39e3193775af4aec0915fc"Me voy hacia el campamento con una sensación triste en mi corazón,al llegar Levi esta afuera me bajo del caballo y lo voy a poner en su establo,Ignoro a Levi ya no quiero pelear y el dolor esta regresando asi que camino hacia la entrada pero soy detenida por Levi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="390c2e939d572e43ed6628ae8f045fb1"-Mañana iras con Hanji al laboratorio a las 6:00 tienes que estar lista.. -me mira y me da una bolsa-. Lo necesitaras/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5e6209e283a7c68b836cd4c6579f284"-¿Que es esto? -tomo la bolsa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d5ff0f96c0a23ad51e80b823167e5f5"-No tengo ni idea...pero Petra me dijo que te las diera cuando volvieras y que tomaras una.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53b3046be04000c07d082ce4a34b06ed"-Claro -entro y me voy a tomar una de las cápsulas que me dieron- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a9f73e543e2926533f3190f1738d86d"Llego a mi cuarto me arreglo para dormir y simple mente a poner mi cabeza en la almohada me quedo dormida.../p 


	4. Antes de salir a las murallas

Me desperte y me quede viendo el techo,valla que ultimamente e estado hecha toda una mierda no se que eran las cosas que me dio Petra pero pude dormir sin dolor,solo que amanecio inflamado y si me duele pero ya voy a bañar valla que necesitaba una arreglo y me pongo mi uniforme y solo por hoy no me pongo mi chaqueta ya que se esta secando,porque gracias al maldito enano la ropa es lavada casi todos los dias,el y su maldito problema con la limpieza,me pongo la bufanda y me trato de arreglar el pelo,pero Puff es imposible.

Salgo hacia el comedor,yo-como-demasiado...Pero no importa amo comer ¿Que seria una vida sin comida?.Estupida Sasha estar mucho tiempo con ella me a contagiado,me toco el labio...aun sigue hinchado...tsk maldito enano,en el comedor se encuentra olvidaba que es el unico enfermo para despertarse temprano,asi que simplemente lo ignoro...hoy no quiero pelear,demasido tengo con lo de mi que solamente agarro un poco de leche y pan y trato de llevar esto a la mesa pero no,no puedo,asi que arrastro la silla porque no la puedo levantar y me siento donde servi mi comida,Levi me ignoraba hasta el momento que arrastre la me siento dandole la espalda a Levi.

-mocosa...¿Porque no comes en la mesa?

-No quiero -le digo-

-¿Asi que tu hombro ya no te molesta?

-¿Que hombro? -trato de desviar el tema-

-siento como golpea mi hombro y me muerdo la lengua antes de gritar,y trato de no temblar- Este hombro

-Calmo mi voz antes de hablar- No,esta bien,ademas si le pasara algo creo que tendrias un poco de culpa...-sigo comiendo-

-comienza a mover mi hombro como jugando y yo solo trato de atragantarme mas de comida para no gritar- Eso es disiplina mocosa,pero ya que no te pasa nada...ve a comer a la mesa como una persona y levanta esa silla,el maldito ruido me hace querer mandar todo a la mierda

-Claro enano -susurro y no se donde tuve el valor suficiente para levantar la silla no gritar se dolor y dejar caer la silla y luego escuchar otro crack,lleve mi comida a a mesa y comi con mi mano izquierda,porque estaba por llorar-

-Hanji ya esta aqui.. ya te debes de ir...-me mira,me como mi pan y tomo mi leche voy a dejar mi vaso y lo lavo y cuando estoy por irme Levi me dice- La proxima vez,no trates de ocultar nada,tu hombro esta inflamdo y si no me equivoco lleno de moretones,...Petra me lo dijo y las pastillas que te dio te quitaran el dolor por un momento,pero luego volvera...No,podemos estar en una misma sala sin insultanos, si...pero igual eres mi responsabilidad...

-Valla enano..-dice Hanji entrando- al fin maduraste

-Tsk...recuerda en la noche -se va-

-¿Que mosco le pico? -le digo aun sj creerme lo que me dijo-

-No tengo idea...vamos debemos ir a ver titanes -dice Hanji-

-Si claro...

-Es broma...-sonrie- ¿vamos?

Llegamos hacia el laboratorio y juro que pense morir en todo el camino,el dolor era demasiado...cuando entramos a las instalaciones del laboratorio Hanji me hizo ir hacia un cuarto y ponerme una bata..dentro de un tipo de cubiculo el cual habia una camilla

-Ahora sientate ahi -me dice Hanji y le hago caso- Moblit! -entra Moblit-

-Si capitana...-la mira-

-ayudame quieres -lo mira-

-Claro -sonrie- Puedes gritar Mika...aqui nadie te escuchara -rie-

-Par de locos...¿Que haran? -los miro-

-Solo ...dejanos -sonrie Hanji-

Moblit me agarro de mi hombro izquiero deteniendome y Hanji suejeta mi hombro izquiero tratando de ponerlo en su lugar creo,a lo que yo grito como loca por el dolor estos locos me van a dejar sin hombro,el dolor,no todo acaba cuando escucho el ultimo crack por parte se mi hombro,Moblit se esta muriendo de la risa y Hanji hace lo mismo...malditos

-Acuestate -Dice Hanji tratando de respirar- Yo tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas...pero Moblit estara aca

-Traidor -lo miro-

-El rie- Lo siento hombro roto -rie y sale con Hanji-

Últimamente fuera de los chicos de la tropa,Hanji y Moblit se han convertido en mis amigos mas cercanos...aunque e visto beber mucho a Moblit...

-llega Moblit y me da. Una bolsa con hielo y la pone en mi hombro-Dejala ahi -se sienta en el piso apoyando su espalda en la camilla-

-Asi que..Levi te partio el culo ayer? -rie-

-Muy gracioso,si no hubiera estado la mitad de lo mal que estaba se lo parto a el -le digo-

-Ay si,claro que si -dice Ironicamente-

-Tu si que bebes demasiado y lo peor que al siguiente dia como que nada

-Son secretos de la tropa de exploracion -sonrie-

-Si claro -lo miro-

-¿Porque comes tanto? -rie-

-¿No es deliciosa la comida? Imaginate un mundo sin ella -digo divertida-

-Seria un mundo igual -rie- ¿Que harias si supieras que hoy es el ultimo dia de tu vida?

-No lo se...dejaria que pase lo que tenga que pasar...¿me preguntas por lo de mañana?

-Si...

-¿ustedes iran? -lo miro-

-De nuestro escuadron solo va la capitana...y Eren

-Hablando de Eren...

-No lo podras ver hasta mañana urgida -rie-

-Claro hace dias no miro a mis amigos -le digo-

-¿Que soy yo para ti? -dice ofendido-

-Mi amigo,dramatico -ruedo los ojos-

-rie- Ya lo sabia

Nos quedamos hablando con Hanji,Erwin y el si pase un dia relajado luego de tanto estres supongo,cuando llego la tarde noche fuimos hacia la base de ahi íbamos a salir nosotros hacia fuera de las murallas,dentro se la casa todos comenzaron a beber y a hablar y yo como era una novata,no entendi nada hasta que Petra me dijo,que esto lo hacian un dia antes de ir de exploracion fuera de las murallas para quitar un poco dl estres del siguiente dia,solo disfrutar ese dia antes de que cualquier cosa pasara,Petra se fue hacia adentro y yo me quede fuera viendo las estrellas y me acoste en el pasto para verlas mejor.

Las unicas personas que conociamos el plan para ir eramos nosotros y Dios...era algo ariesgado,pero vamos podemos.

Me quedo viendo las estrellas valla que son hermosas

-Si fuera el ultimo dia de mi vida ¿Que haria? -digo-

-¿Hablas sola Ackerman? -me dice Levi y me siento de golpe-

-¿Te importa? -le digo-

-Ya dejate de cosas,puede ser que mañana mueras...asi que cuentame ¿que harias? -se sienta a mi par- Hablemos lo que sobra de la noche dejando de fuera el odio...

-¿Que mosco te pico enano? Y creo que ni idea...y pensar que esta puede ser la ultima vez que veo este cielo -le digo-

-Si crees que sera la ultima la sera -me mira-

-No sera la ultima...ademas si me quedo varada sin gas puedo correr bastante -digo- gracias a ti

-Por lo menos servira de algo

Y asi por primera vez hablamos sin querernos matar,aunque ls promesa de que le partire el culo esta ahí...ese enano me las va a pagar caro...maldito...

Me fui a dormir sin imaginarme lo que me esperaba el siguiente dia


	5. Fuera de las murallas Pt1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19bb3178445f1affb9a5ef0b78ed1a9"Me desperte,creo yo,a media noche...me sente en mi cama y me quede ahi viendo las estrellas atravez de mi decia que no tenia miedo,que no estaba aterrada por ir fuera de las murallas dentro de mi me estaba quemando,y por este momento me permiti ser frágil,imaginarme que tal vez mañana veria por ultima vez a las personas que quiero,me hace sentir enferma,no,no quiero perder a nadie mas de mi vida,no quiero ver morir a los que amo,y si es posible morire por ellos,prefiero que ellos vivan a hacerlo yo,no quiero seguir perdiendo a las personas que vuelvo a acostar y miro el pensar en que podia llegar a perder a las personas que amaba hacia que mi corazon se detuviera,no puedo,no puedo imaginarme estar sin alguien quien me importa...seria como morir en vida,incluso al maldito enano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c563c1e9bcba6a6b1dbd6b214d62afa"Y asi con ese tipo de pensamientos me logre dormir a lo que creo fue muy tarde,para mas tarde esa madrugada despertarme por una linda Petra que literalmente me arrastró fuera de la cama hacia el pasillo y me dejo ahi hasta que regreso con Erd y me cargaron y me fueron a tirar sobre la mesa,aun no entiendo como esa chica tiene tanta comenze a quedar dormida hasta que esuche a Moblit y a Hanji decir esto:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="705ad3bc69c6e04bbce056feb4c3e002"-Mira Moblit un especimen para estudiarlo -rie Hanji-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f25a89200899bed313f3c71072ba3fc"-Dios Mika,por lo menos trata de no enseñar tanto -rie Moblit-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb98634beaae2c1ed76a9f5e4ccaa419"-Como sea -cierro los ojos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddf904de115f36fc15204fad165fe604"Notese que yo estaba solamente en un camison un poco transparente dejando ver un poco de mi ropa interior y no me movi definitivamente hasta que escuche esto nuevamente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c04b79158ff39d8f930a49b9c8bfa4d3"-Dios Ackerman,si quisiera ver ropa interior iria a buscar titanes -dijo Levi-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7cabfbcd1127df896797689b1114937"-me levante- Mira maldito enano,es tu puto problema si me miras o no,ademas parece que tienes un serio problema... -me bajo de la mesa y comienzo a caminar hacia mi cuarto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"-Recuerda...sigamos como anoche -me mira y me guispan style="box-sizing: border-box;"ña el ojo- Ya sabes.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"-¿Se que? /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Juntos podemos hacer tantas cosas Ackerman -me dice al oido-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"Un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda,al esuchar la manera en que dijo esas palabras/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"-En tus suespan style="box-sizing: border-box;"ños/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Claro...en mis sue/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"ños hago tantas cosas contigo -me dice de manera morbosa-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Enano y pervertido/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Ja...lo siento jamas tendria nada con alguien tan frigido y simple como tu -se va-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f5b6d68c518aca2984938b1b1b126d"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Este maldito...-me muevo para golpearlo pero soy detenida por Erwin/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a92b6c15edd99cf076be75d99bdcc4f"-Mikasa! Controlate -me dice Erwin-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ca1285631f1076f337f2ffa7eeaa8c"-trato se soltarme y muevo mis brazos y piernas en el aire para tratar de golpearlo- No!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7507240213abdc080af7b8495f6f4a30"-Mikasa...-me dice Erwin en un tono-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0053b40d39106b8a0e2298f535a0e9b"-paro de tratar de moverme- Si capitan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfeed64810b631b45936889cc1c20c56"-Me suelta- tu vete a arreglar ya vamos a partir,y tu -señala a Levi- deja de provocarla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a86d502989ede41b9c31d37491d01c"-Cejotas...¿como haces para que te haga caso? -dice Hanji-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85ff6f27748a95e594c23143a34942cd"-Trucos Chica titan,trucos -la mira-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74c6dfa8dfa4f17bf8adfcf7644c1cc"-Tsk molestos -dice Levi-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b68d37eba7f6e8898b58b76b9405c6"Me voy hacia mi cuarto,si lo pienso de esta forma,a Erwin jamas lo desobedeceria en nada...el respeto y cariño que le tengo es muy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Voy caminando hacia mi cuarto y me encuentro a Erd en el pasillo y le doy un puñetazo en el estomago/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d16bbadf0e5021d30946daa1a4868c4c"-Bonita broma...-le digo y camino a mi cuarto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53912354abda758cd6e7763084076253"Cuando llego a mi cuarto me voy a bañar y me arreglo al fin veria a Eren hoy! Al fin Dios cuanto tiempo,asi que me arregle y cuando escuche unos caballos acercarse baje inmediatamente y si ahi estaban,Armin y Eren al verlos me tire a abrazarlos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fe61d7f74e2a76305fd5bed73ef335"-Chicos cuanto los extrañaba -los abrazo fuerte-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3858bc7a72870fd84b92a407bd8ae58"-Mucha energia Mika -rie Eren- Igual te extrañaba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f677e5f7f47f215b4fc45af65355ec1"-Demasiada,ya siento que no respiro -rie Armin-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="504c401a16f4b6674c58c61e1c38c9ab"-los suelto- Perdonen...los extrañaba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91a909b9ce8cb80259f713d271dffd47"-Idem -rie Armin-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af71bad86e88787d5ad90ae6126dc27b"-Mika,Armin,perdon ultimamente e sido muy grosero con ustedes...Hanji me esta explotando mucho en el laboratorio entonces no se trato de sacarmelo con cualquiera y son ustedes -sonrie-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef92dc861efd417e7a14b59835e8ba7"-Claro -decimos al unisono y reimos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a113d64c1fb7c3f572eeef7aedf627cd"Nos vamos a sentar sobre un cerco que estaba cerca de los establos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99552daca10dc9306a5775a76a71bd77"-Chicos..Tengo miedo,si yo tengo miedo...-les digo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a417e647d308e4e33ffc32493e8b067"-¿De que? -me mira. Armin-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17c250979a47f76946817e0780b9021"-De que esta sea la ultima vez que los mire...-me tapo la cara con la bufanda-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c9085e78bb0c5c1b710cd2117c37ef6"-Oye eso no pasara,tienes aqui al titan mas sexy de todos -rie Eren y reimos con el-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04135848992a8c2f95d23ece7d40c4fe"-Nah,yo e visto mas sexy que tu -le digo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c12a35896f01d7b2b92bf9d85c6dca86"-Yo tambien -me apoya Armin-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9740bf4760ccaca4ebcb39bbf0f71db"-Oigan eso duele -finge dolor-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbee9d20ef61510ecadc11fa9e42f8da"-Es la idea duh -le digo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35ca085d9776a4aab45d023c9004430b"Seguimos hablando,valla como hemos de hablar tanto nos llamaron para irnos,antes de subirnos a nuestros caballos nosotros tres nos abrazabamos como cuando eramos niños y jugabamos en el rio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ae0171cd59e2db1c658a6ec7453684"Montamos nuestros caballos y al llegar a la ciudad,los murmuros comenzaban a escucharse,los murmuros de gente con miedo,de gente que solo criticar sabe,de esperanza,pero al fin y al cabo eran molestos...gente que no sabe de que se trata esto ni lo mucho que pierdes aqui,no es solo tu vida...es talvez la esperanza de la humanidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d70fb186478eb182e2b3aa7c7fdb970e"Y estabamos aqui,frente a las puertas de las murallas,frente a la puerta de nuestra libertad,frente a nuestra muerte y miles de luciamos orgullasamente las alas de la libertad en nuestras capas,las alas de la salvacion de la humanidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d815f7b9da7aff15aaf58c82f8f88188"Al momento que las puertas se abrieron comenzamos a salir,yo fui una de las primeras en salir,enfrente en la parte central estaba Erwin,Levi y Hanji,atraz de ellos estabamos:Eren,yo y Mike,luego seguian Auroro,petra y Erd y al final se encontraba Gunter y Armin asi estabamos alineados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c41c2b7cea227af327788e474ad4836b"Cuando llevabamos algun tiempo de cabalgar se escucho un grito horrible y una bengala negra...Mierda,ya comenzamos,luego simplemente se comenzaban a escuchar gritos y bengalas,Nosotros aceleramos nuestro paso para poder internarnos en los bosques,cuando comenzabamos a entrar a los bosques escuchamos un titan venir hacia nosotros y a una Hanji gritando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153c58e26abcecd7d5de10af65c8e823"-TITANES. HERMOSOS. TITANES!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef03b05f1c852f1e59bd16cd321ec07"-Callate 4 ojos...-le dijo Levi-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a67ff445c56ceec15650ba024b6f1fd"El titan fue derrotado por los chicos de retaguardia,nosotros seguiamos adentrandonos mas y mas dentro de los bosques y fue ahi cuando algo extraño paso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b65dcb5243ef9c999e65b185f274ab5b"Una horda de titanes venia hacia nosotros y tuvimos que recurir al plan B/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a86be171bd839aa90f10938c08a2190b"-Rompan filas -escuche decir a Erwin-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec51be31fe0284916800c30236af8064"Las rompimos quedando asi quedando yo sola y los demas separandose en grupos,yo tome el camino hacia la izquierda,comenze a cabalgar,¿Porque todo estaba tan tranquilo? Sera que sere capaz de llegar a la casa de Eren? Crei hasta ecuchar un titan tras de mi y alguien gritandome/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08f752e299b3c72c0cc49650fad42266"-Señorita! Cuidado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02bc2fa822959993a4465c96d4693d6"Para luego comenzar a pelear con el titan y vencerlo...no use mi equipo 3D sabia que podria,pero luego llego un titan excentrico y le arranco un pedazo de brazo pude escuchar el sonido de su huesos rompiendose al momento de caer al suelo,mate al maldito lo mate,me costo pero lo mate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d44302dab0be4fe1c81cb5a22fb885fb".Cuando baje a donde estaba el chico,tome su mani entre mis dos manos,y le sonrei,el chico el cual no conocia y me salvo,su cara estaba llena de lagrimas...sus ojos estaban tristes y su boca entreabierta...el solo me miro y le sonrei ojos lo entendieron y note algo de paz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95c9be25edacfafe0cf68d1aed7514d3"-Gracias -le dije apunto de llorar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b090376bd2a2778ccd58af6415422f51"-P..po..porfa..pofavor...haz...que...la...humanidad...triunfe -dijo pausadamente- No dejes que mi muerte sea en vano/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ef21b392865e7f4bdf20bb63d162329"-No lo hare,tu muerte no lo sera -lo mire-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8deb3cfe25d4a1c4cd348ad2f31a804c"-G...ra..cias -me miro-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5386672b50cca67d73b6fe7268e94cc8"-Gracias a ti -lo mire-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18.18181800842285px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0da2987efd328bc0c3fac9ee70a8187"Lo se lo que hice por un desconocido no esta nada bien,pero ese desconocido estaba ahi tirado sacrifico mi vida,asi que tiempo antes de muriera lo abraze y al soltarlo lo vi,vi una sonrisa en su rostro y dejo de respirar...busque en su chaqueta su nombre o algo,encontre su idenrificacion asi que tome el escudo manchado de sangre se su chaqueta y lo corte me subi hacia un arbol y guarde esas cosas,seria yo quien tomaria la responsabilidad de esto...fue mi ropa estaba manchada,mis manos igual,estaba manchada de sangre,de culpa,de exaperacion,segui usando mi equipo 3D para adentrarme mas hacia lo bosques hasta que.../p 


	6. Fuera de las murallas Pt2

_**Mikasa**_

Mierda,se supone que debo ahorrar todo el gas quedo en las ramas de un arbol lo bastante alto como para no ser comida,se que ya no tengo mucho gas y creo que ya me adentre demasiado a los bosques,no se quienes estan adelantados o si han muerto de hecho no logro escuchar nada desde aqui,comienza a atardecer ¿Tanto a pasado desde que estoy aqui,extrañamente me comenze a desesperar..y si no volvia a ver a mis amigo,¿Si quedaba aqui? Me comenze a mover hacia dentro del bosque,y de pronto comenze a escuchar pasos de titan y me pare sobre una rama para intentar matarlo,pero me di cuenta que era Eren asi que me acerque hacia donde el estaba.

Sus ojos no eran los mismos,su mirada no era la misma,ese no es el Eren que conozco,su mirada demuestra odio,las facciones de su cara estan contraidas

-EREN! -me puse frente a el con mi equipo 3D-

Grito,y luego me dio una manotada que hizo que mi equipo 3D se enredara en un arbol y quedara cabeza abajo,estaba guindada si no fuera por los cables del equipo 3D ya hubiera caido y me hubiera muerto,mi pecho duele fue un gran golpe el que me dio,Me trataba de soltar con mis espadas,pero si hacia esto tenia el riesgo de caer y morir o quedarme aqui y morir lor culpa de Eren,que no la cuatro ojos le enseño a controlarlo?

La cabeza me comienza a doler y luego escucho pasos de titanes y otra manotada,rompio las cuerdas de mi equipo 3D y Cai,desde una gran altura,cuando estaba cayendo,ya que para mi desgracia ademas de el puto arbol ser alto,estaba poblado de ramas asi que,cada vez que caia sentia como las ramas me lastimaban,y comenze a sentri golpes y como me heria,el dolor Dios,sentia como ramas quedaban incrustadas en mi piel,cada vez que bajaba mas,el dolor se intensificaba,cuando me golpie la cara ya que cai de espaladas fue demasiado lo que cai comenze a llorar...si estaba llorando,era quiza por el dolor,o por saber que hoy fue el ultimo dia que vi a mis amigos,que los abrace,y si me duele tener que pasar por esto...que tener que ser yo quien se valla no al menos me deja aliviada el hecho,que las personas que amo no estan heridas.

Siento el golpe al caer al piso,lo primero que siento es el golpe de mi cabeza con una roca y luego mi si que duele,las lagrimas no paran de salir,me duele,me siento debil,comienzo a ver todo borroso,valla...

No quiero morir! Me grito mentalmente,no quiero morir aqui! No quiero lloro mas,no puedo dejar que la muerte de el chico sea en vano,tengo que luchar por mi vida! NO QUIERO MORIR! comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo liviano.

Escucho la hoja de una espada cortar la carne de algún titan y luego caer un titan,mi vista se comienza a poner mucho mas nublada y lloro...Joder no me voy a dejar vencer tengo que ayudar a salvar a la humanidad,me comienzo a sentir tan debil,y mis ojos se comienzan a cerrar¿Asi que si,fue la ultima vez que mire las estrellas? Lloro...lloro y mis ojos se comienzan a cerrar No! No quiero morir...Antes de que mis ojos se cierren por completo,senti a alguien poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo y lejanamente escuche esto

-¿Ackerman? -escucho al enano y me zacude- ¿Ackerman ? Joder estas viva!

Quiero responderle que si,que todo esta bien,que no me pasa nada,pero simplemente no puedo y me dejo ir en un sueño creo yo...

 _ **Levi**_

El mocoso ese,se convirtio en titan,pero como el pedazo de mierda que es no pudo controlarse y comenzo a matar titanes,era un poco imposible tratar de seguirlo,porque si,me pusieron a vigilar .puto mocoso tsk,en un momento lo llegue a perder de vista y cuando lo divise,porque ya estaba cansado de seguir a la mierdecilla de Eren simplemente lo saque cortandole la nuca,cuando iba de regreso hacia fuera de los bosques,porque de nuevo mision fracasada,joder...¿Cuando llegaremos a ese sotano?.

Fuera de los bosques ya estaban todos listos para partir,solo faltabamos nostros 2 y el resto de los muertos devorados por un titan,me encontre para mi sorpresa a la mocosa,estaba en el piso,estaba llena de sangre y cortes,su cabeza sacaba mucha sangre ¿estaba llorando Ackerman? Su cuerpo estaba flojo,su cara sus ojos demostraban miedo puro,puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo y la sacudi

-¿Ackerman? -la sacudi y al no ver respuesta me exaspere- ¿Ackerman? JODER ESTAS VIVA?

Escuche su corazon y aun latia,si la levantaba perderia mas sangre,necesito sacarla de este bosque ya

-Heicho -escuche decir a Eren- ¿MIKASA? - se arodillo y tomo su mano-

\- Tu fuiste el causante se esto si no me equivoco...-le digo de forma amarga y cortante...sabia que si le pasaba algo a Ackerman,el se las veria caro-

-Yo,yo...es que...

-CALLATE Y AYUDAME A LLEVARLA!-le grito,la chica estaba muriendo-

la llevamos sana y salva hacia el carruaje aunque cada vez se volvia mas palida..Hanji la iba cuidando junto a Eren y Armin, joder que asco mis pantalones llenos de sangre los tendre que botar,la cantidad de muertos en esta exploracion es muy grande,la horda de titanes vino despues que escuchamos el grito...¿a que se debera?Eren estaba ¿llorando?

Llegamos a los carruajes,y me sente,Ackerman seguia perdiendo mas sangre...-muevo su cabeza para poder verla mejor y Eren me mira asesinamente-

-Tu deja de verme asi mocoso -le miro y miro que la herida es grande-

-Si la sigues tocando perdera mas sangre -me mira Hanji-

-Armin sostenia una mano de mikasa y estaba apunto de llorar-

Cuando entramos a las murallas no pude ver las miradas de asco que siempre noto,pero si escuche los murmullos que saben estas mierdas de perder a alguien,de ver como los soldados mueren frente a ti,de comk escuchas los gritos,lo unico que saben es criticar y hablar mierda...

Cuando llegamos a a base alejado de todo,Ackerman esta mas que la base ya se encontraban Petra,Erd,Gunter,Aururo,Moblit y Erwin,bajamos a Ackerman y la llevamos hacia su cuarto,Hanji y Petra se encargan de curarla y detener el sangrado,la vendan ya que brazos,piernas,cara y partes de su abdomen estaban heridas,incluso en algunos tenia incrustados ramas de arbol,su camisa estaba llena de sangre lo cual preocupo a Petra,pero no era su sangre.

De su chaqueta sacamos una identificacion y un escudo de la tropa,los dejamos sobre su mesa,Tsk...esta mocosa me esta dando mas problemas que nadie...salgo y voy hacia el sotano y me encuentro a Eren llorando como siempre

-Jeager? -lo miro-

-Si heicho -se limpia las lagrimas- ¿como esta Mikasa?

-Bien...-lo miro asesinamente-

-Ya recorde todo Heicho..fui yo el culpable...-me dice llorando-

-tsk...que molesto..esta en su cuarto-le digo para no seguir hablando-

-sale y se va a su cuarto-

Y yo simplemente me quedo ahi y subo,la vids sigue y tengo que hablar con Erwin. 

Ya han pasado 3 dias y Ackerman aun no despierta.¿Porque no lo hace? Ultimamente Ackerman se a comenzado a ganar algo de simpatia,y obiamente me preocupo por ella...,ultimamente todo a estado tan callado ,pelear con ella me hace gracia,me gusta verla enojada,pero realmente extraño hacerlo,aunque no quiera admitirlo _..._ los 3 dias fui a limpiar su cuarto ya que daba asco y nadie limpiaba como yo queria la casa,solo quede observandola,sus expresiones aun mostraban miedo,¿tristeza tal vez?.Ackerman no es esa clase de chica hermosa, ella es linda...cuando no estoy peleando con ella, Tsk Levi porque piensas estas cosas? -salgo dando un portazo-

Ya van 4 dias y aun no y cuando nadie me miraba me quedaba estaba al tanto de ella,y definitivamente ya me esta hartando y desesperando que ella no despierte,si no despierta ese mocoso...se las vera conmigo,Seria una gran perdida para la humanidad,y aunque no lo quiera admitir del todo para todos nosotros.

Estaba limpiando las cortinas cuando escuche un grito y a Ackerman levantandose,fui por Hanji,Petra y Moblit y me quede en la habitacion.

 _ **Mikasa**_

¿Donde estoy? Todo es pacifico es la casa de mis padres,corro y entro al entrar estan mis padres,mi madre esta costurando algo y mi padre cocina,al ver a mi madre corro a abrazarla

-MAMA! -lloro y la abraza fuerte-

-Valla Mikasa estas hermosa -sonrie y me limpia las lagrimas-

Mi padre viene a abrazarnos y comienzo a llorar

-los extrañaba

-Nosotros tambien hermosa,pero no debes estar aqui -me dice mi padre-

-porque aun tienes mucho por vivir vamos!

-NO! Yo quiero estar aqui -los abrazo-

-los sentimos amor

Se comienzan a alejar y yo comienzo a llorar y me despierto se golpe haciendome gritar de dolor, luego entran,Petra,Moblit ,Hanji y Levi el que solo me mira del marco de la puerta.

-MIKA! -grita Petra y me abraza haciendome gritar de dolor de nuevo-

-Perdon...-sonrie apenada y me suelta-

-me acuesto- ¿Que me paso?

-El chico titan casi te mata -dice Moblit-

-Al fin -dice Levi-

Los recuerdos vienen a mi!

-me levanto se golpe y me trato de parar-

-MIKASA! ¿Que haces? -me sostiene Hanji-

-El chico...el chico,debo tomar la responsabilidad...yo -me agarro la cabeza- Murio,murio por mi culpa

Alguien me levanta y me pone en la cama y grito de dolor

 _ **HOLA! Gracias por leer mi fic,gracias por los reviews y los consejos ya todo comienza a cambiar,Gracias por seguir la historia y tratare de actualizar mas seguido**_


	7. ¿Que pasara ahora?

-Mira mocosa,te quedas ahí tranquila sin moverte un poco aunque sea,estas herida y lo sabes,así que hasta que no te recuperes no te levantaras de ahí,con el chico que murió...luego veras que haces -me dice el enano-

-Pero..yo lo vi morir...-le digo y lo miro-

-¿Y? ¿Sabes cuantas muertes miro a Diario? no te encariñes con nadie no sabes cuando sera el día que los dejaras de ver -me dice y se va dando un portazo-

-Perdónalo -me dice Petra y me sonríe- Lo bueno es que ya despertaste creí que jamas lo harías! -me abraza-

-Sabes que por lo menos dejaras de entrenar 15 días si tus heridas sanan como deberían -me mira Hanji-

-¿QUE? -la miro- Sabes que no puedo dejar de entrenar!

-Es tu decision haces eso o mueres,miralo de esta forma solo seran 15 dias o el resto de tu vida... -me mira Petra-

-Ok...esta bien

-Bueno te dejaremos sola,ya vendre a curarte y luego comeras..-me mira Hanji-

salen todos y me quedo viendo la ventana es de dia...crei no vivir de nuevo,el dolor que sentia en ese momento era demasiado fuerte,sentia como cada parte de mi cuerpo se moria,tenia tanto miedo de morir...lo ultimo que recuerdo es la cara y la voz de Levi me miraba,en cierto punto hizo que me tranquilizara,lo ultimo que vi fue eso a Levi... Me siento en la cama y me cubro,igualemente sigo vendandada,aun no entiendo como sigo vendada,sera que la vida me quiere dar otra oportunidad de vivir..me quedo viendo el paisaje y entra Hanji y Moblit

-MIKASA! Estas bien! -Sonrie-

-Claro -lo miro-

-¿Que te suecede? -me mira-

-Nada...solo pienso...

-Perdon por interrumpir su platica pero debo curarte ya sabes hoy no te e curado,te dolera pero ya sabes tienes que estar bien...

Me comienzan a curar y si algunas veces me duele pero bueno,cuando Petra me lleva la comida,solo me quedo viendola...realmente no tengo ni un poco de hambre,siento este sentimiento de melancolia,ver como el se murio en mis brazos,sentir sus latidos,me hace querer llorar,enojarme por no poder hacer nada para salvar a nadie aqui,que puede que yo sea la siguiente o que Eren o Armin sean...que aqui no puedo mantener una relacion con nadie porque puede ser que mueran...y perder eso ya no soportaria perder a mas personas importantes en mi vida...luego de mis padres ya no podria seguir perdiendo a la gente que quiera...y si tengo miedo,es normal tener miedo,tengo miedo de perder los lazos con la gente que quiero en este mundo,incluido Levi no se porque o como pero cada vez siento algo por el..¿Empatia talvez? no lo se...solo se que se a convertido en alguien en mi acuesto y me comienzo a dormir sin comer se que esta mal pero me siento lo suficientemente mal para no comer.

Me despierto por el sonido de la puerta abriendose,me siento en la cama y miro a todos lados..¿podre levantarme? Todo esta completamente oscuro,no hay mas que la luz de la luna alumbrando mi cuarto me trato de parar y tiro un gritito

-Ni lo pienses mocosa...-me dice Levi -

-Enano...¿Que haces aqui? -me siento de nuevo en la cama-

-¿No has comido? -ignora mi pregunta-

-No...¿Que haces aqui?

-Deberias comer...-vuelve a ignorar mi pregunta-

-Levi...¿Que haces aqui? -lo miro en la prenumbra-

-Se sienta en una silla frente a mi- Deberias comer...

-Levi..

-Estoy aqui porque eres una recluta en mi escuadron,como tal se supone que debo velar por tu salud y eso...

-Eso no responde mi pregunta..¿Que haces aqui?

-Ya te lo dije mocosa..deberias comer,dicen que enfermo que come no muere..

-No podre entrenar durante mucho...

-Es una pena pero lo prefiero -dice en un susurro-

-¿Porque Levi? -Lo miro-

-Eres una de las mas fuertes en mi escuadron,seria una pena que se perdiera un potencial como el tuyo

-No Levi,me refiero a ¿Porque me salvaste?

-Eres parte de mi escua...

-No Levi,me pudiste haber dejado morir ahi,desangrandome,y era justo lo que creia que harias,me odias y no se porque,lo que no entiendo es porque me salvaste si simplemente soy una vida mas en tu escuadron,soy un humano mas que esta listo para defender los muros si es posible ¿Porque?

-Porque vi el miedo en tus ojos Ackerman,porque vi el miedo a morir,porque me recordaste que incluso hasta la persona mas fuerte puede recuperar su humanidad...porque me recordaste que no es malo tener miedo...porque me recordaste mi humanidad -se levanta- Traere tu comida y comeras sin rechistar -dice y se va-

Me quedo ahi viendo la puerta...Levi Ackerman? ¿Me acaba de decir eso? ¿A mi? Sigo atonita,asi que le recorde su humanidad..me quedo viendo las estrellas y el cielo...realmente hoy es una noche hermosa..

Levi regresa y me deja la comida y se queda ahi quieto hasta que me termino el ultimo bocado de comida,sale y me deja ahi pensando ¿Que diablos le pasa a Levi Ackerman? ¿Que pasara ahora con el?


End file.
